villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Wheelo
Dr. Wheelo (in Japanese: Ｄｒ．ウイロー, Dr. Uirō) is an evil scientist whose human brain is locked in a robot and the main antagonist of the second animated Dragon Ball Z film titled "The World's Strongest". He was voiced by Kouji Nakata. History He was trapped in his lab which had been frozen under ice for a long time, until it rose up when Dr. Kochin used the Dragon Balls. Son Goku fought against Dr. Wheelo after he defeated his three bio-warriors Misokatsun, Ebifurya and Kishime. Piccolo, Goku, Kuririn and Son Gohan had a hard time fighting Dr. Wheelo, but he was defeated by Goku's Genki Dama. Dr. Wheelo appears on the poster for Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, but he is not featured in the movie. Personality Most of Wheelo's personality is revealed in his interaction to Kochin, one of the only other sentient beings available for socialize with. The movie itself, both in it's dubbed version and the original Japanese does not define if Kochin was originally human or an entirely fabricated artificial intelligence created by Wheelo. Regardless of Kochin's actual nature, Wheelo treats him purely as a tool - showing not concern over his well-being when exposed to pain and actively throwing him to his death once it becomes clear he is no longer of use. Wheelo is extremely anal about his lab, experiments and how his scheme to capture Roshi, and the Goko, unfolds. His need for control is display as one of his not his key personality trait, but with little to no importance placed on those affected by his machinations. Enemies *Goku *Master Roshi *Bulma *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin Powers and Abilities Dr. Wheelo's cyborg body is shown to be far more powerful than most armored robots in the series, and he is also the largest android in the entire series. It is able to withstand Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi's combined Kamehameha without receiving a single scratch. He can easily overpower Goku's regular Kaio-ken, but is completely outclassed by Kaio-ken x3. As powerful as his metallic body is, it is no match for the incredible power of the Genki Dama. According to movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dr. Wheelo's power level is 39,000. Special techniques *'Flight' – Like many other androids, Dr. Wheelo can fly (without the use of ki). *'Kiai' – Uses this or something like this to stop Piccolo in mid-air. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Photon Strike' – Dr. Wheelo unleashes yellow waves of energy at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Gigantic Bomber' – Dr. Wheelo rams at the opponent with a fiery-red aura surrounding him, and headbutts the opponent. *'Planet Geyser' – Dr. Wheelo's ultimate technique. Dr. Wheelo surrounds himself in a yellow aura and releases a massive red beam of energy capable of destroying a planet. *'Barrier' – Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield which is generated by his robotic body. *'Full Power' – One of Dr. Wheelo's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Gallery 988f04af1e77ce0db50855404aa8291d3d3aefca_hq.jpg Dr_wheelo_by_leorine-d8xp9fa.png Doctor_Wheelo.jpg Dr._Wheelo_Tenkaichi_3.jpg Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Honorable Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bigger Bads